Heart of Darkness
by HubrisP
Summary: Sequel to Legacy of Darkness. Darth Deus continues to hunt down the Rebellion and the Jedi Master he found at Polis Massa, but is that Jedi Master really on the side of Light? And what is meant by Project Carrion that the Empire protects so well?
1. Action 0 Prelude

**Star Wars – Heart of Darkness**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! This is a Sequel to Legacy of Darkness.**

* * *

**Chapter 0 – Rebellion**

The Empire had succeeded in their greatest victory against the Rebel Alliance at the Battle of Polis Massa, there the Imperial Forces had successfully activated a Thought Bomb which was one of the most powerful weapons on hand that could be used by Darkside Force Sensitives, only the strongest however was revealed to be able to survive the explosion and continue to exist in the Nexus created. With the sudden confusion by Rebel Forces across the Galaxy, the Empire gained headway in the suppression of hundreds of Rebel Cells as well as millions of Rebel Sympathisers, also it seemed that Robert Hilling's betrayal of his competitors in the Corporate Sector had tightened the Corporate Sector Authority's relationship with the Empire which had once been the Republic that birthed the Corporate Sector which their main intention was revenge.

Onward however churned the production of the Second Death Star and the appearance of the _Tarkin_ Superweapon on the frontline, the Tarkin was being fitted with the newest in combat technology which they intended to use as a Mobile HQ for Imperial Forces in the Outer Rim, it would also be used to destroy Rebellion Fleets that they happened to come across. The Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer had been put into limited production which amongst them were named the _Terror_, the _Vengeance_, the _Guardian_, the _Annihilator_, the _Reaper_ and the _Brawl_. Finally was the Sovereign Project, a limited production of the original Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer all that were yet to finish production, however Darth Deus himself was pushing for their completion.

The Empire seemed not to tire, with a near endless supply of non-ageing Clones and upgrades in technology allowed for the Empire to continue its war against the resisting Galaxy, likewise the Rebellion's strength still held high. The Rebel Alliance held the Battle Droid Facilities and ships that had once been used by the CIS or Confederacy of Independent Systems, however the Rebels were suffering in human man power due to the Imperial crackdown on potential recruits on Rebel Cell included worlds and Imperial Propaganda, most problematic was the loss of one of the Rebellion's own founders whom had fallen captive to the Empire during the Battle of Yavin only Two Years previously.

Darth Deus began working on tracking the Rebels across the Galaxy and with their number of spies it was only a matter of time before the Rebellion shattered under the pressure, presently however a cloud of Darkside Energy was gathering in the Lehon System over the world named after the System, a world which had previously been named after the Rakata Empire whom created a Mighty Forge that feasted on Darkside Energy. The _Malicious_, a prototype Imperial Executor II-Class Super Star Destroyer guarded what was being built there and the Rebellion's spies didn't live long enough to report what lay behind Laser Shield that blocked the construction orbit from view, however it was something that Empire was spending a lot of resources and time towards building.

* * *

**Author Note – And that is the end of the Introduction, what could the Empire be building? Well, if you've looked at Legacy of Darkness and read carefully, you'll notice that they are building a Forge-type Superweapon, you'd even find a name for it. Review! **


	2. Action 1

**Chapter 1 – Machinations**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! This is a Sequel to Legacy of Darkness.**

* * *

**2****nd**** February, 2ABY, 11:00am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

Darth Deus looked out at the construction going on in orbit of the Forest Moon of Endor, the Rebellion had been prodding at their information sources which the Empire had to crack down on immediately, the Death Star II needed to be completed before the Rebellion caught into what they had originally be planning or things could go to hell very quickly. It is with stalling in mind that Deus had sent the _Tarkin_ to the Outer Rim and asked the Moff of the same name to speed up his research on new technologies at the Maw, one such weapon would cause pause to the Rebellion included the Death Star Prototype which Deus was rolling over the decision to use in his head, it would most likely distract the Rebellion from the construction of the Death Star II on Endor but Deus didn't want to rush too far into what he had planned.

The use of the Death Star II was neither their primary plan nor their backup plan, it was simply a means to distract the Rebellion and ware down their adversaries once and for all, the Death Star III however was far more important and was presently being built over Korriban where the destruction of the Death Star II will be the shadow needed to hide its completion. The third Death Star was perfected like the Death Star II would have been had it reached completion, it's size would be as large as the second while also retaining the completion that was the original Death Star, all physical weaknesses had been stamped out in the design from the Prototype, Death Star One and Death Star Two.

Deus admitted that the Death Star Project was necessary though he didn't need Tarkin rubbing his face in it, the Grand Moff was being all too cheerful at the Imperial Court which made Deus want to snap his neck even more, once the Imperial Parliament was set up which would be referred to the Neo-Senate by the Senators then Tarkin would have to shut up and get in line like all the other Nobles and Moffs. It would be Deus as Prime Minister of the Empire whom looked down on the Nobles in that building once every three months and sneered at them, it would be Deus whom took their opinions into consideration before taking them before the Emperor and talking over the decisions made that would then be left to the various Grand Moffs to carry out or even the Grand Vizier would act on Deus' behalf when he was preoccupied as was Deus' right as Crown Prince.

"Gerard" announced Deus as he turned away from the view "set course for Kuat, I have to personally speak with the head of Engineering there, the _Eclipse_ is believed to be running behind"

"Very well, my Lord" bowed Admiral Gerard Garcia as he turned to pace back to his station at the rear of the bridge, most of the crew had been watching the Sith'ari as of late and had come to the conclusion that Deus was at peace with himself for once in his life, no energetic bursts randomly impacted a officer in mild rage nor did he lock himself in his office much anymore however Deus did do a lot of thinking as of late and also submerged himself in the Force to observe future events for the Imperial Fleet.

"I will be in my office" announced Deus and some of the crew sighed when Deus was out of earshot, damn Force Sorcery and possible abilities at reading minds.

* * *

**11:30am; Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer: **_**Obedience**_**, Private Lab**

Deus had truthfully lied when he said that he was going to the Office that he sometimes used as a Command Bridge, actually he was instead heading into a private lab where the Force Unleashed Project was being contained and smirked at the suspended animation device at the centre of the room which recycled Darkside Energy as a suspension ability, Deus began to work on a counter Sith Spell from his tomb of Sith Sorcery that he had memorized in his mind and watched as the device lost the Darkside energy feeding it which released the Clone from suspended animation.

"State your code and name" announced Deus as he walked around the Sith Stalker whom was wearing a new form of Sith Stalker Uniform (it's the Dark Lord's Armour version) that used advanced Nano Machines to connect the cloth to his nervous system as easily as though he were wearing a second skin.

"Project Code SSSK-01, Star Killer" announced the Sith Stalker calmly as he turned his head to watch the Sith'ari out of the corner of his eye "my original was a unique specimen, though I may be his clone, I hold no allegiance to him instead to the nation he betrayed"

"Very good" smirked Deus as he came to a stop before the Stalker "get some rest and get cleaned up, tomorrow I will have your first mission, understood?"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed Star Killer with a rasp of his breathing system before he headed off towards the chambers that Deus had specified to him mentally using the Force.

* * *

**5:30pm; Centax-3 Orbit: Super Star Destroyer Drydock, Command Room**

The Technicians were fearful of who just stepped into the room as Darth Vader looked out the window at the lines of Fifteen Super Star Destroyer Docks that were used for building, repairing, docking and resupplying Super Star Destroyers during their trip to Coruscant. Vader was here on a personal task to upgrade his Executor-Class Star Destroyer into a custom second generation unit, in its design he included a Gravity Well Generator that like the _Obedience_ would allow the ship to continue moving during combat, Vader also was using the new turrets as seen on the Executor II-Class Super Star Destroyer: _Malicious_.

Vader watched intently as new Internal Shield Generators were also included in the design as well as extra power generators similar to the Death Star's Superlaser generator that used special crystals from the Separatists' Reactor during the battle of Mygeeto during the Clone Wars meaning that the new Reactor had an Energy Collector for Higher Energy output, Vader knew that it had been Darth Diabolus that had led the 501st attack force, 17th Fleet and 908th Legion on the mission to Mygeeto shortly after Deus' sons were born which Diabolus had been going by the name of Vega Virgo at the time.

Deus' Fleet or Noah's at the time had been defending Coruscant and sending quite a number of ships into the Unknown Regions which Vader believed as Anakin was to combat Darth Deus' secret project in that region, Anakin had learned differently after the battle on Grievous' Flagship: the _Death's Hand_, when he had unmasked Darth Deus as his own twin brother: Noah Skywalker. Shortly after that he learned that the man whom had treated him like a son since he had came to Coruscant was not only Darth Sidious, but also his real father since he had been born, this tightened his resolve in serving his father's Empire even with his father's almost sadistic ideas at times.

"Hey, isn't that the _Majestic_?" asked a Technician as he looked outside the Viewpoint and Vader looked over at the ship, confirming it to be the Emperor's private flagship.

"It is indeed" spoke a humoured voice as Emperor Palpatine stepped into the room with a humoured look on his face "leave us"

"Yes, your highness" bowed the Head Technician as he directed his fellows out of the room, once they were gone did Vader take his helmet off and the Emperor relaxed.

"I see that the rebuilding of the _Executor_ is going as planned, my child, but what about you're Death Squadron?" asked Palpatine as he looked at Vader's young face.

"Admiral Piett and Darth Karta can lead the Fleet while I am away, when I bring the _Executor_ (II) to the field of battle, the Rebellion will lose all their advantages in space combat" announced Vader and Palpatine sighed.

"That is what Tarkin said about the Death Star, yet a weakness was found by the Rebellion with the data that you sent to them, they would have figured out its weakness anyway" announced Palpatine with a sigh "what do you think Deus is planning?"

"What he's planning to do with the Military would primarily include stopping Rebel Forces and bringing entire worlds to justice" answered Vader bored as he looked out at the construction.

"I see, also I see what he is trying to do with the Senate, build a version of the Senate where the Regional Governors have to speak through before getting any aid from the Empire" smirked Palpatine as he looked outside "I'm also planning to move into a clone body, I'm hardly useful anymore in this body anymore"

"Are you sure?" asked Vader and Palpatine smiled lightly.

"Before Deus taught me the method of retaining my youth, I had grown to an old state in my mid years and the conflict with Mace Windu literally damaged my body when he reflected my Force Lightening back at me, my Force powers cannot stop this body degrading now that the Force Lightning's energy damaged.

"You always were pushing yourself" groaned Vader as he watched his father slightly off to the side "tell Deus, Raven and Revel, I'll tell Luke"

"Very good, then I hope you don't expect you to see me as my _really old_ self, as much as you want to be Emperor I can't see myself dying as a old prune" joked Palpatine and Vader chuckled slightly "I shall return to Coruscant now, thank you Lord Vader, for your time"

* * *

**3****rd**** February, 3:00pm; Byss: Imperial Royal Reserve, Zillo Beast Habitat**

Deus laughed as he stepped into the chambers to see guards taking aim at the Zillo Beast when it was entitled to one of its rampages, the beast spun around and glared at Deus however it dropped its feral stance upon seeing him which Deus calmly walked up to and tapped it on the nose, the guards slowly went out of their defensive stances while Deus preened his little pet with gentle strokes of its nozzle and finally Deus looked over at the guards before dismissing them with the force.

"Truly a beautiful specimen" announced a voice and Darth Diabolus stepped out of the air with remnant Darkside energy trailing behind him "such size and power, I bet its intelligent also, Lord Sidious was never a good judge of animals"

"He gave it to me for destroying the Jedi, only me and Vader can approach it in Father's presence or the beast will eat him, it's my pet and only my personally trained Dark Jedi can get near it" explained Deus as he watched the beast intently "it likes my visits, its race was created by Darth Bane, the last Sith'ari whom I am descended from and hold the present rank of Sith'ari"

"All the same, we have the _Majestic_ coming out of Lightspeed, the Emperor seems to have found you and wants to speak to you personally" announced Diabolus and Deus sighed before nodding, turning away from the dozing Zillo Beast.

"Take me to him" announced Deus simply and Diabolus nodded slowly before turning and marching back towards the entrance which Deus paused to make sure his beast slept on before following.

* * *

**4:00pm; Byss: Imperial Palace, Throne Room**

"Deus, my child, welcome" announced Emperor Palpatine as the aged Dictator stood off his throne and stepped towards Deus with a spring in his step that Deus hadn't seen since his teen years, it was actually quite frightening to see, especially in the crippled body before him.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" asked Deus as he looked calmly at his father whom nodded slightly at the question.

"I am going to migrate my Soul and Mind into a Clone Body, as you know it will be genetically frozen in time by the Force and the Genetic Alterations used by our Kaminoan Scientists, thankfully the Empire can take a few days of absence on my part as I will be giving commands of high importance from Byss or so I have told those at the Imperial Palace" explained Palpatine and Deus nodded with a sigh before following his father.

"I see, I heard something of the like from Raven, I will also be taking on a new apprentice" announced Deus simply as he watched the Emperor causing Palpatine raised an eyebrow curiously "two Force Sensitive Children from Alderaan"

"I see, give me the details after you recruit them, for now I must return to work" nodded Palpatine before walking down the corridor, Diabolus stepped up beside Deus with a look on his face.

"Who do you want for an apprentice?" asked Diabolus and Deus smirked slightly.

"Two siblings to train, for you and me, I will take Zak Arranda and I am sure that you can train Tash Arranda" smirked Deus as he looked out at the setting son of Byss.

* * *

**5:30pm; Modified Firespray-31-Class Patrol and Attack Craft: **_**Slave I**_**, Cockpit**

Boba Fett was stumped as he looked at the message that was recently sent by the Imperials or more important a message that was transmitted to him through the boosted communication of another ship, _"come to Byss"_ it said with a Planet's Hyperspace Coordinates that was noted to be only travelled to from Corellia, Coruscant or Duro. What stumped Deus most of all was whom had sent it, with a sigh Fett set his Lightspeed for Duro and then to Byss, where an old friend awaited him and needed his continued aid in the name of the Empire.

* * *

**Author Note – Boba Fett is being pulled into the conflict now? What will he find on Byss? These are questions you should really be asking me. Review!**


End file.
